fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pegasus Kouga
Pegasus Kouga is the main protagonist of Saint Seiya Omega. He is the Bronze Saint of the Pegasus constellation, later being known as the "God Slayer" for defeating gods like Abzu and Saturn. Kouga can use the element of Light, but his real Cosmo element is Darkness. After Abzu's defeat, Kouga's true Cosmo element is Light again. Profile and Stats Alias: Pegasus Saint, The God Slayer, Super Miracle Age: 14-15 Tier: At least 7-A | High 6-C | At least High 4-C | 3-B | 4-A | High 3-A | Low 2-C Attack Potency: At least Mountain level | Large Island level via power-scaling | At least Large Star level | Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Solar System level | High Universe level | Universe level+ Speed: High Hypersonic, likely higher | Massively Hypersonic to Lightspeed | FTL | Massively FTL+ | Lightspeed+ to FTL | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class T+ | Class E+ | Class Z | Class Y | At least Class Z Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Class NJ+ | Class XGJ+ | Galactic Class | Class XTJ | Universe Class Durability: Superhuman without Cloth, City level to Small Island level with Pegasus Cloth Stone | Large Island level to Country level with Pegasus New Cloth | At least Large Star level | Multi-Galaxy level with Pegasus Omega Cloth | At least Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level via power-scaling | Universe level with Pegasus Superior Cloth Stone | High Universe level with Pegasus Ultimate Omega Cloth Physical Appearance Kouga is a lean young man of average height with fair skin, dark red spiky hair, and average brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears a white sweater with red sleeves, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers, along with bandages around his forearms and wrists. Personality Kouga is very stubborn, impulsive, and reckless in nature, and has a quick temper when provoked to a fight. He is sometimes immature, as to making jokes about certain situations. During battle, Kouga is very serious and always gets back up if he's beaten down by his enemy. He hates to lose, so he is always struggling, despite having a big heart. Kouga never gives up and protects his friends, family and loved ones, no matter what happens to himself; he is very sentimental, but doesn't want to show it in public. At first he had a strong rebellious spirit, but also has a sharp understanding of most any given situation, making him a good leader. Chronology (When Worlds Collide) Early History Chronology (World Adventures) Chronology (Red Skull Battle) Chronology (New Balam Alliance War) Chronology (Neptune-Athena War) Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, Kouga is able to create, shape and manipulate the element of light, enabling him to utilize this element in various ways: Kouga can release/use light energy to shoot beams of light from his hands, generate a flash of light that blinds his opponents, or enhance his speed, allowing him to move at greater speeds. Mainly, he uses this element on any part of his body to boost his melee performance, empowering his physical attacks to deal more destructive damage to his opponents. Forcefield Generation: To a certain degree, Kouga can create energy barriers to protect himself from enemy attacks. Flight: With the crystal-like wings on the back of his Cloth, Kouga gains the ability of flight, being able to float in midair, travel at extreme distances, or even granting him total maneuverability for aerial combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kouga is a very proficient unarmed combatant, capable of packing powerful punches, elbows, kicks, grapples, and even headbutts in battle; he is skilled enough to fight on par with master combatants of, or above his caliber, for a considerable amount of time. He also uses his Light Cosmo to enhance the strength of his blows with great effect. Immense Strength: Kouga has shown on various times to possess a high degree of physical strength, enough for him to lift large objects like tanks and massive rocks. Likewise, his punching power is great enough to shatter multiple, concrete buildings and crack through hard steel. Immense Speed: Kouga is very fast and quick, able to instantly accelerate and run at speeds far greater than Mach 50-100. He is also capable of closing great distances in the blink of an eye and keep up with opponents of his level, possibly faster when increasing his speed even further with his light Cosmo. Enhanced Reflexes: Kouga possess fast reflexes, having been able to dodge attacks from many Silver Saints, Eden, Ionia, Amor, and most recently, attacks from the Pallasites, the Four Heavenly Kings of Pallas and Saturn. Immense Durability: Kouga has shown to be extremely durable. He has tanked continual, deadly assaults from adversaries and kept fighting. He also withstood falls from great heights, explosions, toxins, and even exposure to dangerous temperatures such as absolute zero and scorching heat. Enhanced Endurance: Kouga's physical endurance is very high, as he continued fighting effectively after taking many injuries, and can survive attacks that would easily kill average Bronze and Silver Saints. Keen Intellect: Despite being headstrong and straightforward, Kouga has shown on numerous of battles to possess an average level of keen intellect. Vast Cosmo Power: While only a Bronze Saint, Kouga has been noted to have vastly immense levels of Cosmo energy, well beyond average Bronze and Silver (and a few Gold) Saints. His Cosmo is pure and bright, almost like a shining star in the cosmos. Even by Gold Saint standards, his power is enough to rival even the strongest Gold Saints in the Omega era. His Cosmo is blue in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Kouga has the sixth sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy and atomic manipulation and destruction. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even a normal Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Kouga unlocked his seventh sense for the first time during his rematch against Capricorn Ionia. *'Omega Cosmo': The Omega counterpart of the Eighth Sense, which is known as the "Ultimate Cosmo". It allows one to push their powers beyond their limits and have the strength to even defeat Gods. Kouga, along with his friends, unlocked their Omega Cosmo during their fight against Pallas' Four Heavenly Kings, also allowing them to awaken their Omega Cloths. Techniques Pegasus Senkou Ken (Pegasus Flash Fist): Kouga burns his light Cosmo and raises his right arm, gathering a huge ball of light which he attacks his enemy with, blinding them and taking them with surprise. A technique developed by Kouga himself during his fight with Ryuho after the Dragon Saint pushed him to fire up his Cosmo. Pegasus Ryusei Ken (Pegasus Meteor Fist): Kouga launches a great number of blue meteors from his fist which emerge at the speed of light, and they increase in speed and power along with Kouga's Cosmo. As Seiya's signature technique, Kouga first witnessed Seiya using it as a baby, and would learn this technique the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth, instinctively performing it after seeing a vision of Seiya telling him to burn his Cosmo. Kouga has problems using this technique until Geki's words about how Seiya never giving up helped him to stand back up. *'Pegasus Ryusei Ken (All Seven Elements)': Pegasus Rolling Crash: A new technique learned by Kouga, he first immobilize his target physically, then form a hurricane of light while rising through the air and then dropping his target on the head, dealing massive damage when they both hit the ground. Due to the impact, Kouga is likely to risk damage to himself as well. Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (Pegasus Comet Fist): Kouga charges up his Light Cosmo in his right hand and launches a powerful homing ray of pure light. Kouga used it during his fight with Capricorn Ionia after he awakened his seventh sense, defeating the Gold Saint in the process. Pegasus Big Bang: Kouga's most powerful attack combined with his Pegasus Omega Cloth. Putting both of his hands together and extended outward, Kouga fires a powerful beam of light-blue energy at his opponent, dealing massive damage and generating an explosion at the size of a nuclear blast. Equipment Pegasus Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The cloth consists of white armored platting that covers his chest, waist and legs, as well as his arms, with the right arm being completely covered and having a silver diamond at the back of his hand, while some red bandages cover his upper left bicep, all over a red, sleeveless outfit. The cloth has red and yellow accents, along with a collar that protects the user's neck, and a silver tiara with Pegasus-like wings on the sides and the head of a Pegasus in the center, along with a pair of small wings on each side of his ankles covered in white silk. Several blue diamond gemstones are also inlayed in the cloth, along with a pair of extendable, light-blue, crystal-like wings on his back, granting him total flight and maneuverability in the air. When not wearing the Cloth, Kouga stores it in a diamond-shaped necklace Cloth Stone around his neck. In the crossover series, he added a long white scarf tied around his neck and collar; the scarf itself represents the Pegasus' wings. Pegasus New Cloth: After his Cloth was repaired by Aries Kiki, it received some minor changes: it now covers less of his body than before, but also receives a more armor-like appearance than his Shin Cloth. His shoulder plates go down at the end instead of straightening out, his arm guards now cover his lower arms, the chestplate covers the top of his chest, while his waist and legs has almost the same appearance as the previous Pegasus Cloth in the 20th Century. More bronze inlays have been added in the new Cloth as well, while the diamond gems, crystal wings on his back, and the scarf all remain the same. When not wearing it, Kouga now stores the Cloth in a Pandora Cloth Box rather than a Cloth Stone. Pegasus Omega Cloth: As Kouga and his friends fight Holy Sword Hyperion, the Bronze Saints are easily defeated, in spite of awakening their Omega Cosmo which granted them victory against Gallia. As Subaru attacks Hyperion, and his time is stolen, Kouga and the others desperately attack Hyperion and finally manage to awaken their Omega Cosmo. Kouga's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, with great wings on his back, his headgear received slight changes on the shape, the bronze inlays on the Cloth have a more golden coloration, the scarf is still present, and there is a Pegasus symbol on the chest. Pegasus Superior Cloth Stone: Pegasus Ultimate Omega Cloth: During the final battle against Saturn, Kouga and his friends are easily defeated one by one as they desperately attack the god of time. As all hope seems lost, Athena encourages all the Saints to send their Cosmo to a defeated Kouga, reviving him with their gathered Cosmo. Carrying on the hope of his friends, Koga burns his Cosmo and a new Cloth covers his body once more. This Cloth seems to be similar to the one he wore during the battle against Hyperion, although it now has larger wings separating into three layers from his back in a divine golden color. The blue parts on the Cloth remains the same, but all the silver and white parts on the Cloth have turned into a powerful color of divine gold, with the Pegasus symbol still on the chest. During the final clash against Saturn, both Kouga's Ultimate Omega Cloth and Saturn's Chronotector faces ultimate destruction. In the final fight against Rago, Kouga gained this Cloth one more time through everyone's Cosmo along with the combined energies of everyone's Chakra and Magic, though it was destroyed in the titanic clash. Relationships Family *Saori Kido (Foster Mother) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Main Article: Pegasus Kouga/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Main Article: Pegasus Kouga/Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Legendary Knight